


The Wolf and the Lamb

by Kellh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellh/pseuds/Kellh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il rapporto tra Sirius e suo fratello Regulus non è mai stato fraterno, è sempre stato una lotta. Una lotta impari come quella del Lupo con l'Agnello, ma chi è l'uno e chi l'altro?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf and the Lamb

Sapeva che non doveva, che era sbagliato e tutto il resto, ma seriamente: quando mai Sirius Black aveva rispettato le regole? Mai, appunto. E Regulus non era solo quanto di più sbagliato e proibito ci fosse, era anche terribilmente eccitante e intossicante. Quindi si poteva benissimo dire che la colpa fosse sua, la maggior parte almeno. Per esempio era solo ed esclusivamente colpa di quella sua copia formato ridotto se al momento non riusciva a focalizzarsi sul suo compito: infastidire Lunastorta. Come poteva resistere al canto di sirena di quel corpo magro e affascinante - era la sua copia in miniatura, in fondo - che si tendeva per raggiungere il ripiano più alto dello scaffale e tirare giù un tomo davvero grosso? Non poteva, ovviamente. Non poteva tornare semplicemente a punzecchiare il caro Remus con una piuma mentre cercava di studiare una generica materia noiosa ora che la sua mente si era riempita dei lussuriosi ricordi dei precedenti incontri con il suo tenero e innocente fratellino nei posti più appartati della scuola.  
«Sai cosa? Sei noioso» sbottò all’improvviso lasciando andare la piuma «mi cerco un bersaglio più divertente». Ovviamente quel bersaglio era Regulus e non intendeva proprio tormentarlo: non allo stesso modo, almeno.  
«Ciao, mostriciattolo» lo salutò sedendogli accanto al suo tavolo. Nessuna risposta. Quale maleducazione, era questo il modo in cui i suoi genitori educavano il loro pupazzetto a molla? Scandaloso! Diede una botta al braccio con cui quell’irrispettoso piccolo Serpeverde stava reggendosi la testa. «Ho detto: ciao mostriciattolo».  
«Ti avevo sentito» replicò seccato il più giovane massaggiandosi la guancia che aveva colpito il tavolo. «Dovevi rispondere, allora» replicò il maggiore con un sorriso sornione. «Non è così che piaci alla mamma: rispettoso e obbediente?». Regulus lo ignorò tornando a concentrarsi sul suo libro. «Anche a me piace quanto sei obbediente» mentre parlava posò una mano sulla gamba del suo fratellino che immediatamente s’irrigidì. «E dici per favore, ti prego, ancora, di più, non smettere» gli si era avvicinato intanto che parlava spostando la mano verso il suo interno coscia «fottimi». La sua voce si era ridotta a un sussurro malizioso che diede i frutti sperati: il suo fratellino si era eccitato. Lo sentiva chiaramente con la mano e subito dopo sentì altro con l’altra: dolore. Regulus aveva chiuso di colpo il grosso tomo che stava consultando con dentro la mano che aveva usato per reggersi mentre si tendeva su di lui. Senza degnarlo ancora di uno sguardo, gli occhi del fratellino da che si era seduto accanto a lui erano saettati ovunque tranne che su di sé, si alzò e si diresse a passo svelto verso gli scaffali. Senza riflettere Sirius gli andò dietro: la carognetta gli aveva fatto male e lui voleva restituirgli il favore. Lo seguì fino alla sezione di Storia della Magia, dove non c’era mai nessuno, si era messo in trappola. Rallentò il passo pregustandosi la faccia sorpresa della piccola serpe nello scoprire di non averlo seminato, ma quando sbucò da dietro lo scaffale fu lui a sorprendersi in modo piacevole. Regulus lo stava aspettando appoggiato alla parete con la cravatta slacciata e puro desiderio negli occhi.  
«Allora, fratellone» lo apostrofò con un sorriso malizioso «che stai aspettando?» continuò andandogli incontro «non dirmi che ti si è ammosciato». Ammosciarsi? Gli era diventato duro come la roccia a quelle parole che proprio non si addicevano al piccolo innocente Regulus. Lo afferrò per i fianchi e lo spinse contro la parete senza curarsi della forza che ci metteva, doveva punirlo, in fondo. Era una regola di famiglia: occhio per occhio.  
«Mi hai fatto male» lo rimproverò il più giovane «di nuovo» aggiunse.  
«Oh, il piccolo Reg Reg si è fatto la bua» replicò Sirius ironico «ora siamo pari».  
«No invece, non siamo mai pari».  
«Come sei noioso» rispose con uno sbuffo il maggiore chinandosi su di lui per catturare le sue labbra in un bacio passionale e peccaminoso. Com’era tutto il loro rapporto, d’altronde. «Passata la bua?» gli chiese poi, dopo essersi staccato da lui.  
«Taci» fu l’unica risposta di Regulus prima che si buttasse su di lui per un altro bacio lungo e intenso. Le sue mani erano scese intanto lungo il suo corpo fino ad arrivare ai pantaloni con cui prese ad armeggiare.  
«Quanta fretta, fratellino... mi stupisci».  
«Non ce la fai proprio a stare zitto, vero?» le dita sottili di Regulus erano ora strette intorno al suo membro turgido, libero dalle costrizioni degli indumenti.  
«Mi conosci». Si avventò di nuovo sulle sue labbra con avidità cercando di seguirlo mentre si abbassava. Gli scappò un sonoro gemito di piacere quando le labbra del ragazzino si posarono sul suo sesso.  
«Shhh!» gli intimò l’altro, prima di accoglierlo tra le sue labbra e Sirius obbedì: tutto pur di non farlo smettere. Perché se c’era qualcosa in cui Regulus eccelleva davvero, era nell’usare la bocca. Sia che l’usasse per pugnalarti con un paio di frecciatine al vetriolo ben assestate, sia che se ne servisse per far sentire il tuo pene il centro dell’universo.  
«Aspetta, non così» non voleva venire, non ancora, così gli mise la mano con cui non si stava reggendo al muro sulla nuca per farlo rallentare. Ma quel testardo non lo assecondò e anzi aumentò persino la velocità dei suoi movimenti fregandosene semplicemente del fatto che stesse ormai tirandogli i capelli per obbligarlo a rallentare. Dovette cedere alla fine e togliere la mano che usò per tapparsi la bocca e non gemere mentre si lasciava andare in quella di suo fratello all’apice del piacere.  
«Bastardo» borbottò a denti stretti mente era ancora scosso dal piacere.  
«Lo dici come se non ti piacesse quel che ti faccio» replicò l’altro, malizioso.  
«Ora vedi quel che faccio io, piccola serpe impertinente».  
«Sicuro di riuscirci? Mi sembri piuttosto fiacco, vivere con Potter ti sta rammollendo». Da dove gli usciva tutta quell’insolenza e dov’erano finiti il timore per il suo fratellone e l’innocenza che l’aveva conquistato? Non che il cambiamento gli dispiacesse molto, era eccitante questo nuovo disinibito Regulus. Senza tante cerimonie Sirius lo afferrò per il collo e lo costrinse contro il tavolo più vicino, ma comunque appartato. Velocemente lo liberò dei pantaloni mentre il suo membro tornava a svettare. Gli alzò la camicia per accarezzare la sua pelle serica e marchiarla con i denti. Scese sui suoi glutei, che sembravano fatti apposta per le sue grandi mani, cui riservò lo stesso trattamento e continuò poi lungo il solco tra le natiche raggiungendo l’anello di muscoli che era il suo personale ingresso per il paradiso. Lo preparò alla buona e con rapidità tanto che, quando forzò il glande in lui, gli strappò un urletto, sorpreso più che di dolore. Se non fosse stato premuto contro il tavolo, certamente gli avrebbe dato uno dei suoi ridicoli pugnetti da femminuccia, ma lo era e quindi gli assestò un calcio col tallone nello stinco.  
«Puoi cominciare a supplicarmi di prenderti» fu la sua risposta. Sapeva per esperienza che a quel punto il ragazzino era disposto a tutto per il proprio piacere.  
«Perché invece non mi supplichi tu di farti venire di nuovo?» quelle parole colpirono Sirius dritto alle parti basse facendolo diventare duro come mai prima. Se continuava a tenergli testa a quel modo avrebbe finito coll’innamorarsi del suo stesso fratello.  
«Non ho bisogno di supplicarti» replicò affondando in lui completamente, cominciando subito a spingere.  
«Non ancora» sussurrò Regulus, prima di lasciarsi andare al piacere che suo fratello gli stava dando. Che continuasse a pure a credere di essere ancora lui a dettare legge nel loro malsano rapporto, ormai lo teneva per le palle in senso figurato e no. Perché dopo averlo sopravvalutato per anni, si era reso conto di quanto fosse facile mettergli il guinzaglio. Come sarebbero state diverse le cose, si trovò a pensare mentre Sirius affondava i denti nella sua spalla per non urlare e lo colmava di nuovo col suo seme caldo, se si fosse reso conto prima che gli bastava aprire le gambe per controllarlo…


End file.
